


The Cursed Trilogy

by DBR_Augary



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Again, Albus Severus Potter Being Like His Namesake, Albus Severus Potter Suicide, Alternate Timelines, Angst, Azkaban Needs Better Security, Bisexual James Sirius Potter, But I’m Writing it Now, Canon Compliant (Mostly), Cinnamon Roll Scorpius Malfoy, Delphi Escapes Azkaban, Delphi Gets Her Dad Back, Delphi Gets a Friend, Delphi Wants Her Dad Back, Disowned Albus Severus Potter, Don’t Scream at Me for Who I Kill, Draco Malfoy suicide, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Albus Severus Potter, Gay Scorpius Malfoy, Gen, Good Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, His Type is Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff Scorpius Malfoy, Hypnosis, I apologise, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, I’m Sorry About Who I Kill, James Sirius Potter Has a Type, M/M, Multi, On the Run, Orphan Scorpius Malfoy, Polly Chapman is Obsessed with Albus Severus Potter, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Seer Original Male Character(s), Slytherin Scorpius Malfoy, Spy Albus Severus Potter, The Story Confuses Even I the Writer, Trilogy, Werewolf Original Female Character(s), Why Did I Write This?, i don’t know where this came from, please, someone please tell me, time turners, voldemort is back
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBR_Augary/pseuds/DBR_Augary
Summary: Albus and Scorpius were planning on having the most boring year of their lives after the whole mishap in fourth year. But their new friends Hadrian Flint, Nebula Parkinson and Nora Nott cause more trouble than they signed up for. And now Delphi’s escaped Azkaban too. And she has a grudge.Written by Turtlefreakakw2 from Wattpad. She owns the OC’s and plot, but entrusted me to do the writing part.The Cursed Trilogy:#1 The Cursed Visions#2 The Cursed Time Turner#3 The Cursed Truths
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter & Harry Potter & James Sirius Potter & Lily Luna Potter & Ginny Weasley, Albus Severus Potter & Scorpius Malfoy & Original Character(s), Albus Severus Potter & Voldemort, Albus Severus Potter/Original Male Character(s), Albus Severus Potter/Polly Chapman, Augusta Longbottom II/Original Female Character(s), Delphi & Original Female Character(s), Delphi & Voldemort, Draco Malfoy & Scorpius Malfoy, Fenrir Greyback/Original Female Character(s), James Sirius Potter/Alice Longbottom II, James Sirius Potter/Scorpius Malfoy, Karl Jenkins/Original Female Character(s), Marcus Flint & Original Male Character(s), Original Male Character(s)/Original Female Character(s), Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Original Male Character(s), Teddy Lupin & Original Female Character(s), Theodore Nott & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Summer Holidays - Albus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will warn you now; by the end of this story some people will have died. And you might not like who I kill off.

Things had been going smoothly. James was constantly complaining about how Albus got to go on the great adventure and he didn’t, but that couldn’t be fixed. 

You see, the year prior, Albus had gotten into a fight with his father, Harry, and jumped off a train. He also dragged his friend Scorpius along the way with him. Which, wasn’t fair but probably a good thing. 

They went on a journey back in time to save Cedric Diggory. Their plan didn’t go too well and Scorpius ended up in a timeline where Voldemort had won the wizarding war their parents fought in and Albus had never been born. All was well when he fixed the timeline though.

But when they chose to destroy the time turner, things went south. It turned out Delphi Diggory was actually Delphi Riddle and the daughter of Voldemort. She sent them back in time again and tried to stop her father from killing James and Lily Potter that night in Godric’s Hollow.

Scorpius and Albus managed to stop her by sending a message to their parents and they came to stop Delphi. So in the end, everything turned out fine. All that remained were mental scares and nightmares. 

The most interesting thing after that whole ordeal really was that Scorpius and Albus started dating. They could’ve been dating before, but the two boys made it official later that school year.

And Albus’ holidays had been as uneventful as his family would let them be. So it came as a comfort when he started to sort through his school supplies they got at Diagon Alley. Although his peace was disrupted by an owl he recognised as the Malfoy’s at his window. 

He let the bird inside and took the letter from its beak, giving him a treat after his journey.

_Dear Albus,_

_You won’t believe it. I’m one of the Prefects for this school year! Isn’t it great!? I honestly thought McGonagall would pick someone else after the events of last year, but hey! Look at me now! All those stuck up Gryffindors can shove off now! I hope._

_The other Prefect is a girl in our year named Nebula Parkinson. I think we should get to know her, make some friends! We need more of those. And my Dad said he used to be friends with her aunt. He didn’t go into too much detail about why they stopped being friends. Something to do with the importance of blood status I think._

_Anyway, I had an interesting holiday. We went to France! It was so much fun to see the place! The witches and wizards were lovely. As were some of the muggles we met. But enough about that, how were your holidays? I bet they were fun. With the Potter-Weasley family and their mischievous ways.  
_

_Lots of Love,_

_Scorpius_

Albus smiles at the parchment and could practically hear his boyfriends excitement. He quickly jotted down a reply and sent the owl off with it.

_Dear Scorpius,_

_I think it was an obvious choice who should be Slytherin Prefect. You’re the most mature person in our house as far as I can tell. I think you should be very proud of yourself._  
  
As for making friends with Nebula Parkinson, I think it sounds like a great idea. But don’t act too out there okay? We don’t want to scare her off like with Rose.

_My holidays weren’t fun so much as entertaining. James, Fred and Louis and Roxanne, Rose and Lily all somehow ended up in a prank war. And sadly the rest of us ended up in the crossfire. Molly’s still picking stuff out of her hair from one of the pranks gone wrong. But yeah, I guess it was fun to watch._

_Lots of Love_

_Albus_

Albus watched the owl fly off with the letter in his beak before returning to sorting through his things. He had bought a few muggle novels as well to read because Scorpius and his nerdy behaviours had rubbed off on him. So he could officially call himself a bookworm. His aunt Hermione was rather pleased with that.

Albus felt weird talking to his aunt after the polyjuice incident. On his little adventure, he, Scorpius and Delphi all had to sneak into the Ministry to get a time turner. So they used polyjuice potion. Albus had been polyjuiced as his uncle Ron and had to make sure Hermione didn’t go into her office. He said all sorts of things like; _‘Let’s have another baby,’_ and even had to kiss her. While it wasn’t technically incest it was still gross because she was his aunt by law. On the brighter side of things, she never went into her office.

Albus went downstairs to see his thirteen year old sister lily covered in grey sludge and his sixteen year old brother receiving a scolding from their mother, Ginny. So Albus took his book into the living room and sat down next to his father, Harry. He however couldn’t concentrate over the yelling in the background and put his book down with a sigh.

Harry had been focused on his paper work and jumped when Albus tapped him on the shoulder.

”Al,” Harry started to put his papers in a file, “you startle me.”

“Sorry,” Albus smiled apologetically, “What’s going on at work?”

Harry sighed, “Marcus Flint asked me to help his son,” Harry slumped back, “He gets nightmares.”

”What about?”

”That’s the problem,” Harry explained, “the boy refuses to tell him. He wakes up screaming and shaking. Apparently he keeps murmuring under his breath and Marcus can’t understand him.”

”Sounds rough,” Albus frowned, “Poor kid.”

”He’s in James’ year,” Harry went on, “I was thinking of suggesting they become friends but that’s not a good idea.”

”Why?” Albus raised an eyebrow.

”He doesn’t like talking to people and you know what James is like,” Harry sighed, “He’s in Slytherin too. And I’m pretty sure you’re the only Slytherin James is even remotely nice to.”

”Well if he’s in Slytherin I can make friends with him,” Albus suggested, “I also started getting nightmares after everything with Delphi, so maybe I can help.”

”that’s not a terrible idea,” Harry thought about it, “I guess it wouldn’t hurt if you made more friends.”

Albus smiled, “So I’ve just gotta look for a Marcus Flint look alike.”

”No,” Harry started, “Marcus said he was adopted. Here’s a picture of him.”

Harry handed Albus a picture of a muscular boy with pale skin, brunette hair that fell in his face and brown eyes. Albus nodded before putting the picture in his pocket. He had no idea the trouble this boy would cause.

~•<•>•~

Albus had made a point the earlier year to get more organised. So, while he sat in the kitchen with his parents, his siblings ran around aimlessly searching for their belongings. Ginny crossed her arms and tapped her foot and Harry day with his close to empty cup of coffee.

Lily run past looking for her broom and James started looking for who knows what. Lily eventually came out with her things and smiled up at her mother.

Ginny smiled, “Guess being disorganised runs in the family.”

Albus snorted.

Harry put his cup next to the sink, “Hurry up!” He exclaimed, “We only have five minutes before we have to leave!”

Around three minutes later, James game hopping out while attempting to put his left shoe on and pull his things behind him with his right hand. 

The trip to Kings Cross Station was relatively peaceful. The worst thing that happened was Lily trying to scratch James with Albus in the middle. That didn’t end well for either of the brothers but it could’ve been worse.

Once the family of five arrived at Kings Cross Station, they made their way over to the wall in between platform nine and ten. On the way they met the Granger-Weasley’s.

”Uncle Ron!” Lily May have been thirteen and a little demon at school, but Ron had always been her favourite Uncle.

”Hey Lils!” He pulled her into a hug, “Ginny tells me you’re a Chaser on the Gryffindor quidditch team.”

”Yep!” Lily smiled angelically.

”So,” Harry started, “a little bird told me Rose is one of the Gryffindor Prefects.”

”That’s right,” Rose smiles widely and Albus rolled his eyes.

”How’s my little man Hugo going?” James ruffled Hugo’s hair.

”I’m doing good,” Hugo started, “I met up with Aster over the holidays.”

”Someone’s got a girlfriend already,” Ginny commented.

Hugo blushed and shook his head violently, “Her Dad’s the new potions Professor,” he explained, “I would like to pass that class.”

Everyone laughed at his explanation. 

They all walked through the wall to platform nine and three quarters and started to board the scarlet steam engine. Albus searches the crowd for Scorpius when his father pulled him aside.

”Alright Albus,” Harry started, “No jumping off the train this year. Got it?”

”Got it,” Albus nodded.

”Good,” Harry smiles and hugged his son before letting him board the train.

Albus asked past a few compartments until he found Scorpius with a book in his hands. Albus sat down next to him and wrapped an arm around the blondes shoulders. Scorpius smiled before leaning into Albus and continuing to read. After a few minutes, Scorpius put his book in his bag and started to talk with Albus.

”So,” Scorpius started, “This year we have two missions. I need to make friends with Nebula Parkinson and you need to make friends with Hadrian Flint.“

”Sounds about right,” Albus replied, “but do you even know what Nebula looks like?”

”Vaguely,” Scorpius shrugged, “I know she has dark hair and grey-green eyes.”

”So she basically looks like the female version of me with a less vibrant eye colour?”

”Pretty much,” Scorpius replied.

The two then started talking about their holidays, families and all the things they would do that year. That’s at one mainly consisted of making friends and avoiding trouble. 

After a few minutes, a girl with dark brown hair in a messy bun, grey-green eyes and pale skin walked in and sat opposite the couple.

”Hello,” she greeted, “I’m Nebula.”

Albus and Scorpius looked at each other before replying.

”Nice to meet you,” Scorpius held out a hand for her to take, “I’m Scorpius.”

Nebula took the hand and shook it before looking over at Albus, “What’s your name?”

”Albus,” he replied with a smile, “So you’re the second Slytherin Prefect.”

”I suppose,” Nebula replied, “I didn’t originally want to be a Prefect, but my father said my Aunt Pansy used to be one. I figured I’d do it for her.”

”Why?” Scorpius enquires, “Sod something happen to her?”

”She died a few years after my birth. Father refuses to explain how.”

It was that moment that Albus noticed the cast around her left arm, “What happened to your arm?”

Nebula bit her lip and searched for what to say, “It’s not a big deal. I fell out of a tree and landed on it funny.”

Scorpius nodded, believing the story, but Albus saw evident nervousness in her eyes when she was asked about it. But he decided not to push any further.

The three students had a rather lighthearted conversation on their way to Hogwarts. But then again, Scorpius and Albus had no clue about the trouble this girl would bring into their lives.

They also had no clue about Delphi getting a visitor in Azkaban.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick question: Does BAMF stand for Bad-Ass Mother-Fucker?


	2. Visions - Hadrian

Hadrian Flint knew what he saw when he was asleep wasn’t normal. He knew his night terrors weren’t normal. He knew he wasn’t normal. And so did everyone else. People like Fred Weasley would pick on him. His dorm mates didn’t talk to him. He was a freak.

And he’d been having the same nightmare for over a year now. He recognised a few people in the dream, but other people he didn’t know. When asleep, he could hear himself narrating what he saw and thought strangely of the enigmatic speech. 

His nightmares had scared since he was four. But that was mainly because his visions came true. It frightened him. And these new visions in particular were things he’d hope to never happen.

he saw a blonde boy he recognised as Scorpius Malfoy jump up to him and introduce himself. _The caring and kind has faced battle before._ He heard himself narrate.

Next he saw I girl with ruby red hair, blue eyes and pale skin glancing at him weirdly. This was someone he didn’t recognise. _The strong and loyal is a slave to the moon._ He didn’t understand what he had said.

he then saw a boy with unruly black hair and green eyes that was unmistakably Albus Potter smile at him. _The cunning and brave shall be an outcast._ He guessed he was talking about Albus being the black sheep of his family.

Next was a girl with dark brown hair and grey green eyed he’d never met. _The intelligent and selfless has issues yet to be discovered._ He always thought this meant the pretty girl had secrets.

The next few scenes came by so quickly he could only ever make out a few. Scorpius hanging from a chandelier, the ruby haired girl surrounded by chaos, the four of them and himself hanging from under a bridge, a wanted poster with their faces, a cauldron with black smoke coming off it and time turner smashing. Throughout the whole vision he heard himself. _Just as an old enemy returns, they shall face their doom at the hands of the last Lestrange._

Hadrian say bolt upright screaming and a half empty glass of water smashed. He began panting as his dorm mates groaned and hugged his knees. He rocked back and forth as a cold draft from the slightly open door hit him and he realised he was covered in a cold sweat. He hated that vision because he knew the people he saw would get hurt.

At first he hadn’t understood any of it. But then he heard the story of how Voldemort's daughter took Albus and Scorpius back in time and hoped it was the end of this nightmare. Instead his voice became clearer and his vision sharper while asleep. And he hated not knowing when they would start to come true. So he settled for trembling.

~•<•>•~

The next morning, Hadrian got out of bed with little sleep and bags under his eyes. He yawned put got into his Slytherin robes no less and looked at himself in the mirror. 

Based on his build you would expect him to be proud and cocky, but his muscle came from the strength needed to be a beater.

He picked up his book bag and set off for breakfast. He walked through the corridors with his head held low and blended into the crowd. Once he reached the Great Hall he ate as quickly as he could to hurry to class. The food didn’t taste like much when you just wanted to get to class early.

He cleared his plate as the majority of students cane bustling in and tried to escape as inconspicuously as possible. This didn’t so well when a group of Gryffindors in his year spotted him.

”Well, well, well,” a blonde boy he knew as Louis Weasley started, “what do we have here?”

”If it isn’t little baby Flint,” a boy with dark hair and blue eyes named Frank Longbottom said, “Get much sleep last night?”

The trio of Gryffindors chuckled when the dark skinned one known as Fred Weasley put a hand on his shoulder, “Now I hope you cleaned those sheets, bed wetter.”

Hadrian looked down. Yes, he had wet the bed one time. But that was back in second year when he saw a demon fly out of a cupboard in his dream. Turns out he saw his third year lesson with a boggart. 

A kid with copper hair and hazel eyes came forward and looked Hadrian up and down. He didn’t like the attention he got whenever James Potter stood next to him, let alone looked at him.

”Hello Flint,” he said, glancing at the Slytherin table, “Guys I think we should eat.”

As James walked away, Hadrian became increasingly aware of the small circle of students around him, having watched the whole thing. A Slytherin chuckled and bumped his shoulder as he walked past. Hadrian looked down at his feet to hide his flushed face from being watched and he tried to sneak past everyone and make his way back to the dungeons.

He stood outside the classroom door and waited for the Professor to come out. Their old Professor, a young woman whose name he couldn’t pronounce, had been fired after so many incidents and injuries. Their new Professor was someone Hadrian liked much more. He also became the Head of Slytherin House. 

Soon enough, a dark skinned Italian man came out and smiled at him.

”Hello Mr. Flint,” the Professor greeted, “hope you’re doing well.”

”Hello Professor Zabini,” Hadrian replied, “I was wondering if you had a recipe for dreamless sleep?”

”I do, but it’s a very complex potion,” Zabini explained.

”Well, is there anything you recommend for nightmares?” Hadrian asked, “I tried a sleeping draught and a calming draught but neither worked.”

Zabini nodded before stepping aside to let him in. He shuffled through some papers and books at his desk before pulling out a price of blank parchment and a book of advanced potions. He jotted down the ingredients and the method before folding it and handing it to Hadrian.

”Thank you Professor,” Hadrian smiled.

Zabini nodded, “Take a seat,” he instructed, “The rest of the class should be here soon and there’s no point in sending you out.”

Hadrian nodded before making his way to the desk on the far right of the second row and plonking down. Soon enough, students began to file into class and the lesson begun. 

But little did he know that while he brewed draught of living death, something far worse was brewing in the cells of Azkaban.


	3. Befriend - Nebula

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I understand a lot of you will be confused by how we haven’t introduced Nora yet (and you won’t see her in this chapter either) but I promise she will be seen.

Nebula and Scorpius had become relatively close friends over the period of five weeks and Albus seemed to be warming up to her. So, all was well for the trio. As long as she didn’t say anything offensive about mudbloods.

She chose to watch the Slytherin quidditch team practice for the sole reason of being bored. She saw the teams current seeker fly into the stands, appearing to hone some skill. She then turned to watch as the chasers passed the ball back and forth across the field to get a goal past their keeper. However, the keeper skilfully stopped it from entering the goal. Her attention then turned to the beaters as they put bluffers around randomly and dived to protect their teammates.

 _That’d never be me,_ Nebula thought as she remembered her first flying lesson. Everyone had been distracted by Albus falling off his broom, and didn’t see her flipping forwards and landing on her bum. Caught up in the memory she didn’t hear the seeker screaming to watch out. This resulted in a less than elegant collision.

As the broom rolled around in the air with both Nebula and the seeker holding on by their fingers the practice stopped and a few flew over to help. Nebula screamed as she slipped and plummeted towards the ground. However, she was saved just in time by a boy she didn’t recognise, but could tell by build that they were a beater. The bat in his hand was also a clue.

He had brunette hair and brown eyes that held surprise and even fear. They quickly got to the ground and and she noticed he was looking at her as if he couldn’t believe she was real.

”Uh ... hi?” She greeted, “My names Nebula Parkinson.”

She held out her hand but he just stared in shock.

”Nows the part where you tell me your name.”

”Hadrian!” One of the chasers yelled, “You gonna practice or are you just gonna keep gawking at the anorexic bitch!?”

Nebula felt her face heat up and Hadrian turned to her with another surprised expression. Nebula groaned before running back into the castle, looking for a certain dark skinned Ravenclaw.

When she finally found who she was looking for, she was seething.

”Aster!” She screamed and the thirteen year old spun around to face her.

”Hi Nebbie,” she smiled, “is something wrong?”

”Something is very wrong,” Nebula glared at the girl and dragged her into an empty classroom, “Did you tell anyone?”

”Tell anyone what?” Aster raised an eyebrow.

”About my anorexia!”

Nebula had developed the eating disorder the year prior for reasons she knew Aster was aware were personal. She was there through all of it and yet, clearly it wasn’t important enough for her to keep her damn blood traitor mouth shut.

”I’m sorry,” Aster softened, “It just slipped out when I was talking to Hugo - I didn’t think he’d tell anyone - “

”It wasn’t your secret to tell!” Nebula clenched her fists, “How could you do that to me!?”

”I’m sorry,” Aster apologised, “I’m really, really sorry Nebbie - “

”Don’t, Zabini,” Nebula crossed her arms, “You’re no longer my friend.”

Aster’s jaw dropped slightly and before she could say anything Nebula had swung around.

”Wait!” Aster called out.

 _What do you want you whore,_ Nebula thought as she turned back around and punched Aster in the face with a satisfying sound. Nebula saw Aster drop to the ground and begin crying, but she didn’t care. The bitch didn’t know pain, and she sure as Hell deserved what she got.

“Listen here Zabini,” Nebula crouched down next to the Ravenclaw, “You messed up. Now deal with the consequences and stop being such a crybaby.”

Nebula stormed off and went back into her dorm room, slamming the door and screaming into her pillow, as her bed was right next to the door. Soon enough, her screaming turned to sobbing and she curled up on her bed with her head still shoved into a pillow. Once she was done she just stayed still. She was done crying over people that betrayed her. She was done feeling sorry for putting herself in this situation again and again. 

~•<•>•~

The next morning after breakfast had finished, Hugo Granger-Weasley walked up to Nebula and pulled her aside.

”Look, Ast didn’t mean to tell me about...,” Hugo trailed off.

”My anorexia?” Nebula scoffed, “You had no right to go sharing that information.”

Hugo looked dumbfounded, “What are you talking about?”

”Dont play dumb,” Nebula rolled her eyes, “I know what you did.”

”Parkinson,” Hugo said, “I never told anyone.”

”Well someone did,” Nebula flung her arms for emphasis, “And I sure as Hell didn’t.”

”Someone else must’ve found out because Aster and I didn’t tell anyone,” Hugo furrowed his brows.

”Sure,” Nebula sighed, “it wasn’t you, Granger-Weasley. But I’ve learnt my lesson. Don’t put your trust in the wrong people.”

Nebula turned and left without another word. She had been fooled too many times. First by Tristan, then by Aster. And she was so, over it. 

Lost in thought she turned a corner and bumped into someone and stumbled a little.

”Sorry,” she stepped back and recognised it as Andrew? “You caught me yesterday.”

”Yeah,” he said while looking around, “I’m Hadrian Flint. I think we should talk. Does this corridor seem strangely familiar?”

”What?” Nebula was confused, “This is Hogwarts. We’ve been here a few years, I’d hope you were familiar...?” She trailed off in question because of his strange mannerisms.

”No I mean,” he paused, “I don’t know, I just know that’s not it.”

”Okay?” Nebula mentally rolled her eyes at him.

”Nebula!” Hadrian jumped and turned quickly and they both saw the blonde hair that couldn’t be mistaken for anyone other than a Malfoy. Scorpius came running over, “There you are!” He turned to Hadrian and smiled, “Hi. I’m Scorpius.”

Hadrian didn’t seem to know what to say and used the wall for support, “I wasn’t prepared for this. Okay we all really, really need to have a conversation.”

”Maybe after the Prefect meeting,” Scorpius replied, “Nebula and I need to go. Wait, you’re Hadrian Flint. My friend Albus told me, that his father told him, that your father said you were having nightmares. We figured Albus and I could help since we’ve had a few after Delphi.”

”Yeah,” Hadrian smiled nervously, “we can talk about that. But right now, you two, have a meeting. So, bye!”

And with that, Hadrian ran away.

”Well he’s weird,” Nebula said.

”Albus and I like to call it quirky,” Scorpius smiled, “So, what’s got you in a mood.”

”Don’t ask,” Nebula started to walk with him, “I am not prepared to share just yet.”

”Okay,” Scorpius nodded, “Well, when you are I am right here.”

Nebula chuckled at his face and hand gesture before continuing on to find the meeting. At least he was trustworthy. 


	4. Attempted Murder - Scorpius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to finish that chapter and this chapter so they’re both getting published/posted. Scorpius is my favourite out of all of them TBH. And I promise, next chapter you will get to meet Nora.

Scorpius had been trying to speak to Hadrian, but whenever he saw him, Hadrian would quickly walk in the other direction. Scorpius couldn’t tell if he didn’t like people, thought he was too out going or just didn’t know what to think of him. He knew it couldn’t have been the whole rumour about him being Voldemort’s child because that was shut down after everyone found out about Delphi. Although Polly Chapman, Vega Creevey, Yann Fredericks, Karl Jenkins and Rose Granger-Weasley loved to mention the rumour.

So by the time Halloween rolled around he and Albus were no closer to befriending the sixteen year old mystery. Albus and Scorpius were hoping to catch him during the Feast. Although, as reputation would state, something would definitely cause Hadrian to leave. 

Halloween wasn’t a great holiday when it came to the Potter’s. It was the night Albus’ grandparents, Lily and James died. It was the night a troll was let lose in the dungeons. It was the night Mrs. Norris was petrified. Things always just went wrong. For Harry Potter at least.

”Hey Nebula, you coming?” Albus asked on their way out.

”No,” Nebula replied, “I’ve got some homework I wanted to finish. I’ll get something from the kitchen.”

”Okie dokie,” Scorpius said as they stepped through the hole in the wall.

”Don’t you think that’s strange?” Albus asked.

”No,” Scorpius said, “We’ve skipped the Feast on multiple occasions. I just think you don’t like her.”

”She’s prejudice,” Albus said, “Of course I don’t like her.”

”A person is not defined by their views,” Scorpius smiled, “Besides, she’s never forced her opinion on us. Why should we force ours on her?”

”Because thinking everyone is equal doesn’t harm anyone,” Albus said sardonically.

”Alas, the conundrum of can an opinion be wrong,” Scorpius sighed for dramatic effect.

Albus chuckled, “You can’t say that!”

”But I just did,” Scorpius turned his head with a smirk, “Or are you gonna steal my voice?”

Albus rolled his eyes, “You are such a dork.”

”Hey,” Scorpius halted, “Us dorks prefer the term beautifully unique.”

”Right,” Albus nodded before they started walking again, “You sure Luna Scamander isn’t your mother?”

”Hey!” Scorpius shoved Albus playfully and they continued their way to the Great Hall.

Scorpius scanned the Slytherin table until he found Hadrian with his cloak hood over his head. Scorpius then dragged Albus over and started friendly conversation.

”Hi Hadrian!” Scorpius said and the brunette looked at him sheepishly, “This is Albus.

Albus smiled and Hadrian’s expression turned to shock before he sat straight. He mumbled something incoherent and put his head in his hands. Albus raised an eyebrow before sitting next to him and pulling Scorpius down as well.

Scorpius was about to say something when McGonagall cleared her throat to get the attention of the students.

”I would like to just say a few things before you eat,” McGonagall smiled, “I would like to thank all of you for not causing too much trouble this year so far. Compared to the last century this is turning out to be a relatively calm year. But I’ll probably say that and some disaster will happen. But I’m sure we can manage. Enjoy the lovely dinner.”

And the food filled the centre of the tables and students began to pile their plates high. Scorpius looked around and noticed a few students - and even staff members - had very robotic movements. Or, from what Albus told him about muggle machinery he thought that’s how they acted.

”Albus,” Scorpius started, “is it just me, or are a few people acting strange?”

Albus scanned the room, “It’s probably nothing.”

Scorpius nodded before beginning to eat and tried to start conversation with Hadrian multiple times, but he just looked at them before looking down. So clearly he just didn’t like people because he didn’t make conversation with anyone else. Unless people just didn’t like him.

Scorpius eventually decided to let Hadrian be for a while and finish his plate. Once he was done so were most of the students and people began to file out of the Great Hall. Albus and Scorpius waited with Hadrian. Scorpius noted people pointing and snickering. Probably because they were a bunch of misfits sitting at a table.   
  
Once the Hall was almost empty Hadrian got up and Albus and Scorpius followed. 

“Do you have any interests?” Albus asked, “Like, reading or quidditch? Marcus Flint is a famous quidditch player. Although I guess that doesn’t automatically mean you’ll like quidditch.”

Hadrian didn’t say anything for a moment, “I’m a beater for the Slytherin quidditch team.”

”Really?” Scorpius asked, “That explains the muscle. I’m not saying you would be weak otherwise, I’m just saying you’re rather introverted and I’ve never met an introvert with muscle.”

Hadrian sighed before turning, “Listen - “ he gasped, “Scorpius, watch out!”

Scorpius raised an eyebrow before Hadrian threw himself onto him and they both fell on the floor to watch a knife zoom past overhead.

”Holy Hell,” Scorpius cursed, “Did someone just throw that at me?”

They both raced to there feet and the three boys turned to the direction it came from and saw no one.

”Okay listen,” Hadrian started, “This is why I’ve been avoiding you guys. If I talk to you things will happen that I don’t want to see happen!”

”What kind of things?” Albus asked.

”Did you not see the knife fly at Scorpius!?” Hadrian has evident panic in his voice, “Someone tried to kill you! And if you keep talking to me, a lot more is going to happen.”

”Hadrian,” Scorpius started, “You aren’t making any sense.”

”This is why I haven’t told anyone!” Hadrian yelled, “Everyone’ll think I’m crazy. Those nightmares you asked about. Those aren’t nightmares! I see the future in my sleep! And it terrifies me! What I’ve seen. What’s going to happen. It can’t happen! I don’t want to see it happen! So I’m trying to prevent it. But my avoidance only seems to make these things happen.”

Scorpius put his hands on Hadrian’s shoulders as he started to hyperventilate in an attempt to calm him down.

”It’s okay, it’s okay,” Scorpius said, “Just breathe. Deep breaths. In and out. It’s okay, everything is okay. We’re all safe.”

Scorpius felt Hadrian relax and his breathing slowed. 

“Right now, we just need to figure out who threw the knife,” Albus said.

Hadrian nodded and they went towards the other end of the corridor. The only thing there was a door. So, they looked at each other before going inside.

The room was completely empty. Too empty. Scorpius continued forward until he heard something and turned around. He watched as Albus grabbed someone in a Hufflepuff uniform by the wrists in the air and throw him to the ground.

”Alice?” Albus raised an eyebrow, “What are you doing?”

Scorpius looked down and recognised the brunette as his classmate Alice Longbottom. But she had a mirror shard in her hand; along with a handkerchief to stop from cutting himself. Alice hadn’t seemed to hear anything however, because she got up and lunged at Albus.

”Alice, this is crazy!” Albus kicked her in the stomach and she doubled over before trying again. Only to be stopped this time when Hadrian pinned her arms to her side.

”Longbottom!” He yelled, “This is your classmate! Your friend! Why are you trying to kill him!?”

If Alice did hear him, she didn’t show it.   
  
“This is a disaster,” Scorpius said, “We just wanted to make more friends and have a normal year. Now we’ve got to deal with this crazy situation.”

And crazily enough, Alice stopped fighting against Hadrian. She looked around confused before looking at Albus.

”Oh my Merlin,” she said, “Albus, I’m so sorry. I don’t know what came over me.”

”Did you by any chance also throw a knife at Scorpius?” Albus asked.

Alice whipped her head around to face the blonde, “No I, I just remember breaking a mirror at the Feast when Alexa was doing her make up. And then I just hid in here, looking for a cloth. Then you walked in and - I attacked?”

Alice seemed rather confused, which confused the three Slytherins. 

“So, there’s someone else, running around that wants me dead?” Scorpius said as more of a question.

Everyone looked at him apologetically.

Scorpius sighed, “Well that’s just brilliant.”

Hadrian visibly tensed. And released Alice.

”What is it Hadrian?” Albus asked.

”The shard,” he replied, “Blood is dripping from the shard. I saw it. It was too quick and blurry but I saw it.”

Hadrian looked up.

”What else did you see?” Scorpius asked with a hint of fear in his voice.

”Terrible things,” Hadrian looked him directly in the eyes, “And I’m just going to have to let them all happen.”

Scorpius turned to Alice, “Listen, just go back to your dormitory. We will handle this.”

Alice nodded before scurrying off and dropping the shard. Scorpius looked to Albus and saw he was sucking in some breath and waving his hand about. Scorpius walked over to see a deep gash across Albus’ palm. Scorpius sighed.

”Nothing that can’t be fixed,” he looked up and met Albus’ eyes before hugging him, “That was mildly terrifying.”

”Only mildly,” Albus hugged back.

Hadrian cleared his throat and the two parted, “I hate to break up this, beautiful moment. But someone still tried to kill Scorpius.”

”Yeah,” Scorpius looked down, “You are totally right. We need to find this person,,” Scorpius looked at his wrist watch, “But it’s nearly curfew. So you two need to go back to your dorms. I can look.”

Albus and Hadrian nodded before leaving for the dungeons. 

Scorpius took a deep breath to shake his nerves before walking out and following the corridor, in search of his mystery assassin. The corridors were quiet and dark. Only the candles provided any light. But then all of the candles and torches around him blew out, leaving him in a silent darkness.

He pulled his wand from his pocket and turned to see a dark figure a few meters away from him. The figure started to speed walk towards him, with something long and blunt in his hand that Scorpius couldn’t figure out what it was. All he knew, was that he better run.

And so he did. He ran down the corridor and could hear the loud thundering footsteps behind him. They got closer, and closer, and closer. Until Scorpius was forced to turn around and throw him at the wall.

He saw the Ravenclaw tie and shape of a broomstick. He then saw the glistening prefects badge and knew who it was. He ran before they could get him however. But Johannes Schneider was still hot on his tail. Footsteps still thundering.

And then they stopped. The footsteps stopped but Scorpius kept running. He turned and corner, screaming after bumping into someone. He began panting and looked at the figure terrified. But he relaxed when he saw it was just Nebula.

”What happened to you?” She asked.

”I can explain,” Scorpius took a break to pant, “but we need ... to find ... Albus and Hadrian.”

He then grabbed Nebula’s hand and started dragging her back towards the dungeons.

”Since when are we friends with Hadrian?” Nebula asked.

”Since he saved my life from a flying knife, that I have a sneaking suspicion Schneider threw.”

”Schneider?” Nebula asked, “The Ravenclaw Prefect?”

”Yep!” Scorpius pushed Nebula against the wall when he saw a figure in the fire light.

They peaked around the corner to see Rose Granger-Weasley, holding a candle stick, and looking around like a lioness stalks it’s prey. Hiding in the shadows until it’s ready to pounce. But Scorpius and Nebula were doing the same.

”Why has she got a candlestick?” Nebula whispered.

”My guess,” Scorpius whispered in reply, “she’s waiting to kill me.”

”Why would you think that?”

”Alice attacked Albus, Schneider attacked me, I still don’t know for certain who threw the knife at me, and she’s holding a blunt weapon,” Scorpius turned to the girl, “It’s just a hunch.”

Rose suddenly turned and lifted the candlestick before grunting and somehow getting thrown to the floor. Soon, Hadrian stepped around the corner.

”Albus was too worried to let you handle this by yourself,” he said.

Albus soon came towards them, “Run, we need to run!”

The four students then darted through the halls as student after student attacked them with sharp or blunt objects in an attempt to kill them. But none of them reacted the same way Alice had. 

“The window!” Nebula yelled as she kicked it into shards and climbed out. The others followed behind her and used the wall details as grips. They climbed to the ground and ran in any direction they could that wouldn’t lead to an entrance. Soon they found themselves at Hagrid’s hut.

Albus started banging on the door, “Hagrid! Open up!”

”It’s an emergency!” Scorpius yelled.

soon the door swung open and Hagrid stood in the door frame.

He smiled, “This takes me back to when Harry, Ron and Hermione would appear in the middle o’ the night.”

”Yeah, whatever,” Nebula brushed the comment off, “we need help.”

”With what might I ask?”

“Students have been trying to kill us,” Albus said.

”Well that’s a new one,” Hagrid stepped aside, “What are yer waitin’ fer? Get inside!”

The four students huddle inside. Before the door was ripped off its hinges by Yan Fredericks.

”Plan B?” Hadrian asked.

”We didn’t have a plan B,” Nebula pointed out.

”Well we might have to invent one,” Scorpius said before kicking the back door open and hitting Yann’s head against the brick wall hard enough to knock him out, but not kill him.

”You are officially a badass,” Albus said.

”Sorry to cut the visit short,” Hadrian said, “but we need to get out of here.”

Before Hagrid could say anything the four students ran again. No clue where they were even going.


	5. Werewolves - Nora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You’re finally gonna meet the allusive Nora Nott.

Nora laced up her Doc Martin boots and adjusted her belt before pulling a small bag out from under the bed. She opened it and hastily stuffed everything she would need inside. Her bolts and chains, her extra knives, her bullet canisters. She then dropped her toothbrush and hairbrush inside, along with some extra clothes. 

She checked herself in the mirror and felt her ruby coloured hair stick to her brown lipstick as she swung her head around. She quickly adjusted her black crop top before pausing when she saw the scar. Three long lines going from the top of her shoulder to her breast.

She could remember getting the scar like it was yesterday. Fenrir Greyback’s leering face as it morphed from human to wolf. The burning sensation of having his claws rip her shoulder open as she struggled to get away from the man she had known for who knew how long. She hadn’t at the time.

She knew how she ended up in that position. She knew how she ended up in the clutches of the paedophile. She knew who to blame. But she hadn’t seen the man in over a year. There were a lot of people she hadn’t seen in over a year. And they had all forgotten about her.

No one planned a funeral when The Daily Prophet announced her death. There wasn’t even any proof of her death. That the Ministry had found at least. But there were certain people she wanted to think she was dead. But if she had to be dead she couldn’t go back to Hogwarts. 

She had been teaching herself everything she needed to know over the past year, so she didn’t need Hogwarts either. 

She peaked out of the window to see two adult men she knew all too well. Only, they seemed to be targeting a group of four teenagers. After her experiences, she couldn’t help what she did next.

She opened the window and jumped out, landing in a handstand on the bins before flipping back around to entangle her legs with a Juliet balcony.

”Miss me?” She asked as they lunged towards her.

But before they could land even a finger on her, she used the balcony railing to hang upside down from a clothes line. She then started to swing over it and pulled a revolver out of its holster and land two shots. Both going through each mans head. She dropped down and crouched next to the bodies.

”I’m sorry about these fellows,” she called out, “This is Klause and Nigel. They’re not people you want to be enemies with.”

She heard footsteps as the four people got up from behind the bins. She turned and looked at them with suspicion, not knowing why Hogwarts students would be in Hogsmeade on Halloween this late at night.

”What are you doing here anyway?” Nora turned her attention to see some boy with brunette hair staring at her incredulously.

”That’s a long story,” a blonde boy said, “I’m Scorpius.”

”You knew them,” Nebula said, “How did you know them?”

Nora sighed, “That’s also a very long story that I can’t risk sharing.”

Nora turned to leave before the brunette called out to stop her.

”What’s your name?” He asked.

”I can’t tell you,” Nora replied.

”Listen, my name is Hadrian,” the brunette pressed on, “I’ve seen you before.”

Nora tensed, “You wouldn’t have. I never forget a face.”

”No, that’s not what I mean,” Hadrian replied, “I don’t know what you would call it, but when I fall asleep I get visions about the future. My latest batch of nightmares have been coming true. You were in them.”

Nora turned around to see a few surprised faces and nodding.

”We can introduce ourselves first,” the only girl said, “I’m Nebula.”

A boy with black hair then spoke up, “I’m Albus.”

She looked at them before sighing in annoyance, “Nora. Now can I leave?”

”Nora?” Nebula asked, “As in, Nora Nott?”

Nora nodded before Albus looked at them confused, “Did Theodore have a child?”

Nora sighed, “Yes. I was there when he was arrested. Long story short, I ran away and got into a bit of trouble.”

“But,” Hadrian started, “You’re dead. The Ministry announced you as dead.”

”They did,” Nora nodded, “Actually made things a lot easier for me in the long run. Didn’t have aurors chasing after me.”

”How would you feel about homicidal students?” Scorpius asked.

”Can’t be much worse than these freaks,” Nora kicked Nigel.

”Yes well, that’s kind of how we ended up here,” Albus said, “They started trying to kill us and we ran.”

”That, I can help you with,” Nora smiled, “I’ve been on the run for around a year, I can help you.”

”No,” Hadrian said, “We just need to get somewhere safe so that we can get some adults to handle this.”

”My dad,” Albus suggested, “I’m sure the oh so great Harry Potter can find time in his busy schedule to save a few teenage lives.”

The three others nodded before they all looked at Nora.

She sighed, “Fine. I can help get you home. But if you want to get there without being tracked we may need to use the floo system to find somewhere a fair distance away from it.”

Everyone nodded.

”Great,” she climbed back onto the bins, “Let me just get my stuff.”

She climbed into the window and pulled her bag off the bed and climbed back out. It wasn’t what she had been planning on doing, but these people were being hunted down for the kill. Much like her. Only the two types of people were very different.

She looked at the four teenagers depending on her and took a deep breath. 

“There’s a fireplace in the basement of Honeydukes,” she explained, “We can used that too get somewhere close enough to wherever you live. Sound like a plan?”

”Yes,” everyone said in unison.

Nora nodded before pivoting on her feet and walking the direction of Honeydukes. She lead the four through back alleys to avoid being seen and they successfully ended up behind the building.

She knelt down on the snow, getting her shins and knees wet in the process, and started fidgeting with the narrow window.

”Damn it,” she cursed under her breath, “They must’ve installed a lock on this thing.”

”Is there another way?” Nebula asked.

”Hang on,” Nora took out a pocket knife and slid it around the edges of the window until she found the lock. She then pulled out her wand and pointed it towards it, “Alohamora,” she whispered.

”Nifty,” Hadrian whispered.

Nora pulled the window open before climbing inside. She gestured for the others to come in and waited.

She looked around and tapped her feet while waiting. The basement setting was too familiar for her liking. The creaking staircase and warn out furniture reminded her too much of before she got her scar. Reminded her too much of Fenrir Greyback’s smirking face. 

Someone touched her arm and she jumped back out of a mixture of surprise and - although she would never admit it - fear.

”You okay?” Albus asked, pulling his hand away.

”Yeah,” Nora looked away, “You just startled me.”

”Sorry,” Albus didn’t seem to know what to say.

”Right well, what city do you live in?” Nora asked.

”London,” Albus answered, “Wanted to be close to Diagon Alley and Kings Cross Station.”

”Right well, we’ll floo to The Leaky Cauldron.”

Everyone nodded and Nora pulled some green dust of the fireplace. Flooing was rather simple when you thought about it. She just threw the powder into the fireplace and watch the green flame sprout. Albus walked into it first, saying Leaky Cauldron loud and clear. Nebula, Scorpius and Hadrian followed before Nora went in, checking to see if anyone was around.

And then they were gone and the fire went away.

~•<•>•~

Once out on the busy streets of London, the five teenagers started to walk towards the Potter residents home. Nora looked around to see if anyone was watching them. She had made sure they were wearing less strange clothes. Couldn’t be seen in muggle England with Hogwarts uniforms on.

Once they made it to what Albus said was the halfway point, they took a short break to get some food. They all sat down and talked for a bit.

”How exactly are you going to explain what happened at Hogwarts?” Nora asked.

”Well,” Hadrian started, “the truth is one way to go.”

Nebula groaned, “This is a bad idea. The Ministry would never believe that students just randomly became zombies and started trying to kill us.”

”Well we have to do something,” Albus said, “Not telling any adults means figuring it out with no knowledge of magic that can do that.”

”Imperious Curse,” Scorpius said, “But that wouldn’t explain how Alice woke from the trans.”

They all seemed to think it over. 

Nora stood up, “Well I’m getting us all a muffin each.”

She walked over to the line at the counter and waited. She couldn’t help but feel like someone was watching her. And after a year on the run, she knew not to ignore that feeling. She looked around until she locked eyes with a man in a trench cloak with a menu covering most of his face. The eyes seemed familiar, but she didn’t know where from.

The line moved and she was at the front.

”Five blueberry muffins please,” she ordered the food.

”Anything else?” The person behind the counter asked.

”No thanks.”

”That’ll be fifteen pounds.”

Nora took out fifteen pounds and took the muffins to her friends, eyeing the man in the trench coat. 

She sat down and handed the food around. Hadrian picked pieces off before eating, Albus cut it into quarters with a fork, Scorpius pulled a bit off and Nebula fiddles with the wrapper. Nora picked hers up and not into it, staring at the strange mans reflection in the window.

”Nebula?” Hadrian asked, catching everyone’s attention, “Are you going to eat?”

”Um,” Nebula looked down, “I’m not hungry. Lost my appetite with all of the craziness.”

“Well if you won’t eat it,” Nora reached over, “I will.”

It never took Nora long to eat. You needed to make any pit stop quick if you didn’t want someone to find you. And so she finished her two muffins at the same time as Albus finished his one.

Nora tapped her fingers on the table, still staring at the trench cloak mans seat. Although, what mildly terrified her was that it was empty. 

Soon, everyone had finished and they all got up to leave. They got outside and Nora pulled them all into an alley.

”What are doing?” Albus asked, “My house is that way,” Albus pointed in the direction of his house.

Nora shushed him before looking around for any prying eyes. The coast seemed clear until she heard a muffled scream. She whipped her head around to see trench cloak mans with his hand over Nebula’s mouth and a knife to her throat.

Nora sighed, “Finnick.”

”You know this man?” Scorpius asked.

”Sort of,” Nora crossed her arms, “He’s a friend of an enemy.”

Finnick chuckled, “Call him an enemy all you want, but we all know he was much more than that.”

Nora tensed, “Maybe from your point of view. But from mine he was just cruel.”

”Who are you talking about?” Hadrian asked before gasping at the sight of blood dripping from the side of Nebula’s neck.

”We’re talking about my leader,” Finnick stated, “Or should I say boss? We don’t really have a name for it that doesn’t seem so ... animalistic.”

”He got what he had coming,” Nora said.

”No!” Finnick exclaimed, “You killed him! And so, I’ll kill all of your knew friends - “

Finnick stopped abruptly and Nora watched him called to the ground and release Nebula. Nora walked over and took her knife out of his throat, cleaning it with a cloth and putting it back in her belt.

”What these werewolves don’t seem to understand is that you don’t make a big show of killing someone,” she sighed, “You just get the job done.”

”He was a werewolf?” Scorpius asked, “Is that why you killed his leader?”

Nora rolled her eyes, “His leader was Fenrir Greyback. I did the world a favour.”

”Is he the one that gave you your scar?” Hadrian asked, “Did you run into him after Theodore was arrested and kill him for turning you?”

Nora started clapping, “Bravo,” she said sarcastically, “You know half the story. I’ll leave the other half up to imagination. Now we need to get you guys home, so that I can leave.”

And with that said, the five students continued on their way. But they were completely unaware of what the latest report in The Daily Prophet had said.


	6. Home - Albus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sure you have a lot of questions but I won’t be giving answers for a while.

Nora stayed relatively quiet after the ordeal in the alley. Albus wasn’t sure whether it was because she was annoyed or slightly ashamed at having them find out about her lycanthrope (if she even was a werewolf). And he also noticed Hadrian looking at Nebula with a questioning gaze, as though trying to figure out a puzzle. Scorpius was the only one talking. 

“So,” he started, “how about we play a game? Two truths and a lie?”

He was answered with silence.

”Okay,” Scorpius smiled, “I’ll go first. I have a weird reaction to eating fish, my godmother is my aunt and I have never met my grandparents.”

No one said anything.

”Is no one going to guess the lie?” Scorpius asked.

Silence.

”Well,” Scorpius kept going, “the lie was my aunt being my godmother. My real godmother is - ”

”Scorpius,” Nebula interrupted, “I mean this in the nicest way possible. But please, shut up.”

Albus looked around the streets of muggle London as they walked. Everything looked so familiar but unseen at the same time. Everything just looked so different in the middle of the night. Hell, he looked different. Wearing all black in the middle of night was probably shadier than the holsters on Nora’s belt.

The walk was silent and deafening at the same time. Every noise seemed twice as loud and every step seemed to take an eternity. Then something popped into Albus’ head.

”Hadrian?” He started, “What exactly did you see while asleep?”

Hadrian’s eyes went slightly wide, “Um, well I saw each of the moments when I met you guys. Everything else was very fast and blurry, but I managed to make out a few of the things I saw.”

Albus nodded.

”I can’t say for certain what happened because of that,” Hadrian continued, “I could’ve interpreted it wrong. But it didn’t seem like we were having any fun.”

Nebula sighed, “Brilliant.”

They continued to walk silently. Albus looked around again. He had fond memories at a lot of the places they were passing. It all seemed so far away. The fond memories were from when he was very young and couldn’t remember most of what happened other than he had a lot of fun.

As the sun began to rise and the sky took on an orange colour, they started to near his house. He could see some of the garden, although the bushes seemed more like patches of darker green, and the brick of the exterior walls. It was only months beforehand that he had been ready to leave for school, thinking of how uneventful his year was going to be if all went well.

As the five teenagers walked up to the door, leaves crunching under their feet, Albus felt like something was wrong, although he couldn’t put a finger on what.

”You go on ahead,” Nora said, “I can’t be seen.”

Albus nodded before knocking.

”Yeah he doesn’t particularly like me so I’m just going to stay with Nora,” Scorpius stepped back.

Albus narrowed his eyes, “Anyone actually want to go inside and meet him?”

Nebula and Hadrian stepped back.

Albus sighed, “Fine.”

The door opened and Albus saw his father wearing his pyjamas and yawning. The man somehow managed to make his hair a mess and his eyes didn’t want to stay open.

”Al?” He started, “Aren’t you supposed to be at school? Why are you even awake at five in the morning?” He finished with a yawn.

”It’s an emergency,” Albus tried to make a face that would tell his father what kind of emergency. It seemed to click because He stepped aside to let him in.

”Listen Al,” he said while taking his kid to the kitchen, “I’m already under a lot of stress right now. With Delphi escaping and all - “

”What!?” Albus exclaimed.

”Delphi,” Harry sighed, “She escaped Azkaban two nights ago. The Ministry had a meeting about it and it’s top priority.”

”Dad,” Albus started, “If she’s escaped then that might have something to do with what I’m saying.”

Harry turned to make some coffee and Albus began pacing.

”Look,” Albus started, “at Hogwarts after the Feast, someone tried to kill Scorpius. Alice then tried to kill me. And we had to run for our lives. Nebula broke a window. Scorpius knocked someone out. Hadrian told us that he sees the future in his sleep. We all met someone whose supposed to be dead. The night was a complete disaster and if Delphi escaped it could’ve been her!” Albus started panting.

Harry didn’t say anything.

”Dad, please,” Albus turned away from the man, “Look I know I’ve never been high on your priorities list but - “

Albus sucked a breath in and ducked when he saw his father lunge at him with a knife. He didn’t seem himself. He was just as hollow in the eyes as all of the students Hogwarts when they attacked.

”Shit.”

Harry lifted the large knife and Albus grabbed his arm to stop Harry from stabbing him. Albus kicked him so that he’d fall back and hit the kitchen counter before running for the front door. Harry pinned him to the wall with the knife raised.

”Nuclear option it is,” Albus kicked him in the nuts before running to the back door through the living room. Before Albus knew what was happening, a couch cushion was ripped open using the knife Harry had been holding.

Albus ran up the stairs only to trip when Harry grabbed onto his ankle. He was pulling him down when Albus remembered a certain stair railing. The one James had tripped on when he was young and they hadn’t fixed yet. He pulled it off the stairs and smacked Harry’s wrist with it.

Albus got up and ran into his bedroom, locking the door behind him. Soon after stepping away the knife poked out through the centre of the door. Albus quickly looked around for something. The prior Christmas, his cousin Dominique had gotten him a switchblade as a joke about defending himself. He never thought it come in useful for anything other than opening boxes.

”Alright Dad,” Albus yelled, “You Wanna do this Shining style? Here’s Johnny!”

Albus quickly jammed the blade into the door and heard a disgruntled gasp of pain from the other side. _That’ll slow him down,_ Albus thought as he heard Harry’s knife clank the floor. He dashed to the other end of the room, opened the window behind his desk and climbed out. He rolled down the first floor roof and crashed into the ground in front of his friends.

”So, I take it it didn’t go so well?” Nebula asked.

”Nope,” Albus got up and the front door flew open.

Harry hit the floor clutching his shin and they turned to see Nora holding her gun, “Oops,” she put it away, “My finger slipped.”

”Nora,” Scorpius started, “That’s the Head of Magical Law Enforcement!”

”And Albus’ Dad,” Hadrian added.

”Where are we gonna go now?” Scorpius asked.

”We could try a motel,” Nora suggested, “Can’t go back to ‘The Leaky Cauldron’ because we flooed there, but we can find a nearby motel.”

”Ew,” Nebula pulled a face, “Other people sleep in those.”

”That’s kind of the point,” Albus said.

”Let’s just go before Mr Potter over there starts stumbling to arrest us,” Nora started.

”Oh my Merlin,” Scorpius panicked, “We just hurt a Ministry Official. We are dead.”

”Hurry up!” Hadrian yelled.


	7. The Prophecy - Hadrian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I feel like I should say something, even when I have nothing to say.

“This, is the motel?” Hadrian asked when looking at the small buildings, all seeming to be held together by nothing.

”Say the password and you get wizard rooms,” Nora explained, “AKA, rooms that won’t fall on your head.”

”As much as I hate how gross this looks,” Nebula started, “I think that if anyone ever did come looking for us here, that’s where they’d check.”

”Good point,” Albus sighed.

”If we stay in the muggle rooms, we have enough time to sneak out,” Nebula finished.

”Muggle room it is then,” Nora opened the door.

Inside looked much better than outside. The building still looked like it might collapse, but it at least looked like an acceptable place to sleep. They went up to the desk and waited for the employee to pay attention. When they didn’t, Hadrian cleared his throat. The man looked up.

“What do you want?” He groaned.

”Can we please get a room to stay in?” Nora asked.

”Only one room left,” the man fumbled for the keys, “Room 7.”

”Thank you,” Nebula took the keys and they all went outside to look for room seven.

Once they found it, Nebula unlocked the door and gently pushed it open so that it wouldn’t fall off the hinges. The room was small, and bland in colour. Three beds, one cupboard, and a door to a yellow coloured bathroom.

Hadrian gasped. It was too familiar. Just like the mirror shard had been.

”What is it?” Scorpius asked.

”I saw this,” Hadrian’s expression told the four others what he meant.

”Well,” Nora sat down on one of the beds, “I’m sleeping alone.”

”That’s fair,” the other four said in unison.

”Good,” Nora smiled.

”None of us have eaten since those muffins so I think we should do that,” Scorpius pointed out.

”Nebula didn’t even eat then,” Hadrian pointed out, “So, let’s get some food in everyone before we all pass out.”

”I saw a diner across the road?” Albus suggested.

”Great,” Nebula said, “Mouthfuls of fat and oil. Delicious.”

”It’s better then nothing,” Albus replied.

Hadrian glanced at Nebula to see the solemn expression on her face. He hadn’t really cared much for what Giuseppe Pucey had said. Figured it was just a way of picking on how skinny she was. But the look on her face made him worry. He’d never understood how someone could ignore a basic human need, so he’d try to get her to eat, at least a little.

They left and went down the road to the diner Albus had mentioned. It wasn’t good food, seemed just as cheap and disgusting as the motel they were staying in. But it was better than nothing. 

Hadrian wasn’t used to the kind of food they served there, and assumed Scorpius and Nebula were unfamiliar with it as well. Nora would eat just about anything he gathered and Albus grew up in a muggle loving family. 

“So,” Albus started, “I never had the chance to say this because we were running from my zombified Dad, but it turns out, Delphi escaped Azkaban.”

”How’d she manage that?” Nebula asked, “Azkaban has housed many sorcerers more powerful than her and the only person to successfully escape on their own was Sirius Black.”

”That’s true,” Scorpius pointed out, “All the Death-Eaters that escaped had outside help.”

”Well maybe Delphi had help,” Nebula suggested, “There are plenty of Voldemort’s silent followers still out.”

”Euphemia Rowle raised her,” Albus pointed out, “And Rodolphus Lestrange told her about the prophecy.”

”Rodolphus died late last year,” Nora added in, “Old age and everything that comes with it was too much.”

”The last Lestrange...” Hadrian mumbled.

”What was that?” Scorpius asked.

”When I get my visions I’m usually reciting something,” Hadrian explained.

”And you’re only telling us this now because?” Nebula asked with evident annoyance in her tone.

”Because it’s not a very easy subject to bring up,” Hadrian shuffled in his seat, “What I recite is usually a Prophecy of sorts. It doesn’t always occur though. I once had a vision of McClaggan’s potion exploding all over him and everyone around him.”

Nora snorted.

”How did it go?” Scorpius asked.

”The explosion?”

”No!” Scorpius replied, “The Prophecy?”

”Oh, um...” Hadrian had to think, and spaced out a moment. When he came to he saw shocked faces staring back at him, “What?” Hadrian asked, “Something on my face?”

”No...,” Albus trailed off.

”Your eyes,” Nebula claimed, “They were glowing blue. Reminded me of the crystal balls in Divination.”

”Well,” Nora sat back, “Guess my lycanthropy has been confirmed.”

”What do you mean?” Hadrian wanted to know.

”You don’t remember?” Scorpius questioned.

Hadrian shook his head.

”Hadrian,” Albus said, “You just told us the prophecy.”

Hadrian’s eyes widened in shock. He couldn’t remember ever saying the Prophecy, nor could he remember what it was. That had always annoyed him. He knew he said something, but within an hour of waking up he only had a vague memory on what it was he said. All he knew was it had something to do with the four people sitting with him, and that he had seen terrible things.

”What did I say?” Hadrian asked.

”You said; _the caring and kind has faced battle before, the strong and loyal is a slave to the moon, the cunning and brave shall be an outcast, the intelligent and selfless has issues yet to be discovered and just as an old enemy returns, they shall face their doom at the hands of the last Lestrange,_ ” Nebula recited.

The way he described the four was familiar, and even with only knowing them for one day he knew exactly who was who. Guess he knew what issues the Prophecy was referring to now. But it didn’t explain the last two lines. As had been explained, Rodolphus died not too long beforehand and Rabastan had died in the final battle at Hogwarts.

”The old enemy obviously refers to Delphi,” Nora started, “She had her little thing with them. But all the Lestrange’s are dead.”

”Delphi is a Lestrange,” Albus pointed out, “Her mother was Bellatrix Lestrange. So, unless they had a secret cousin, I think Delphi’s our supposed doom.”

”Well that’s just brilliant,” Scorpius sighed, “What do you thinks going on at Hogwarts? Surely they’ve noticed we aren’t there by now.”

”I don’t know,” Hadrian said, “But I find it a bit weird that of everything else, school is what concerns you most.”

Scorpius flushed in embarrassment, “Well I’m just saying, going missing isn’t fun.”

”Tell me about it,” Nora replied, “All the moving around, the people constantly looking for you. It’s why you fake your death.”

”Why not just go home?” Albus asked, “Wouldn’t that be easier?”

”On paper; yes,” Nora shrugged, “I didn’t have anywhere to go. My dad’s in Azkaban. Remember.”

”What about your mother?” Nebula asked, “She was probably heartbroken when she heard you were dead.”

”Well - “ Nora sat up and looked out the window, “Now that’s something you don’t see everyday.”

”What is it?” Scorpius asked before looking out of the window, “A bunch of owls?”

”Get under the table!” Nebula hissed, “Those are Ministry owls.”

”So?” Hadrian enquired.

”The only times the owls acted like this was when Voldemort died,” Nebula explained, “They were searching for anyone that had information on his followers.”

”Again I ask,” Hadrian said, “So?”

”So, it means they’re looking for someone,” Nebula rolled her eyes, “My bet is on us thanks to Nora shooting Mr Potter in the shin.”

”Oh please,” Nora retorted, “It was necessary.”

”Where did you even get a gun?” Albus asked, “I thought muggles had laws against them?”

”They do,” Nora smirked, “Swiped it off a muggle police officer.”

”Are you crazy!?” Scorpius hissed, “Are we going to have the muggle police on our backs too?”

”No,” Nora replied, “I’m dead, remember.”

”Guys!” Albus whisper yelled, “The owls are gone, let’s quickly get back to the room.”

The five teenagers got out from under the table and walked across the road to get back into their room. But they should’ve been worrying about the school. Because their disappearances had been noticed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts on where this story might lead?


	8. Hide and Seek - Nebula

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should say something~  
> But I have nothing to say~  
> Am I the only one that feels like that sometimes~?  
> I sure hope not~

Nebula woke up to see Hadrian shaking his head around like crazy and whispering the Prophecy under his breath. She rolled her eyes in annoyance and went into the bathroom. Once done in there she saw Hadrian bolt up right gasping for air and she stepped back as the ceiling fan narrowly missed her.

”Oh my,” Hadrian quickly got out of bed and ran up to her, “I am so sorry. I should’ve warned you guys about that.”

”It’s fine,” Nebula said with some bite in her tone, “Next time I just won’t get out of bed.”

Nora appeared behind Hadrian and looked down at the fan, “On the bright side, since this is a muggle room they can’t accuse us of doing this.”

Albus stirred, “I’ll get my lawyer ready for trial.”

Hadrian chuckled, “Let’s hope it doesn’t reach court,” he joked, “That would be too much effort for now.”

”I think I’ve had enough adventure,” Scorpius added, “A trial about a stupid fan was not on my to-do list.”

Nebula held in a laugh before hearing the voices. She rushed to the window and peered out to see a large group of Aurors. Most went to what she assumed were the wizard rooms. But what scared her was that a few decided to check the muggle rooms as well.

”Guys!” She hissed, “The Ministry are here!”

”What!?” Albus whisper yelled and peered out, “Shit! Did anyone use their wand?”

Hadrian’s eyes widened, “Maybe they detected the fan?” He suggested.

”Just great,” Nebula replied.

”We don’t have time for this!” Scorpius hissed, “We need to get out of here!”

”There’s an exit to the roof at the front desk,” Nora suggested.

”how are we gonna get there?” Albus asked in a hushed voice.

”Someone’s coming!” Nebula whisper yelled, “Hide!”

They quickly ran into the bathroom and clambered into the bath-shower hybrid before closing the curtain. Nebula turned the water on and the four others lay in the bath so that only one silhouette was visible to the Auror.

They held hands over their mouths as they listened to the sound of boots on the old floor. Nebula heard the sound of what she assumed to be the beds hitting the floor after being picked up and the cupboard being opened and inspected. Time warped and it seemed like an eternity.

Eventually they heard the door open and Nebula began yelling.

”Hey!” She shouted, heart pounding in her chest, “I’m having a shower you nasty little pervert!”

The door then slammed closed and Nebula waited until she heard them leave. She turned the shower off before the five climbed out of the bathtub and dried themselves off. They quickly changed as they packed everything they brought into a bag. Nora had the most seeing as she had been prepared, but they had bought some clothes and necessities so that they could at least live hygienically.

They peaked out of the window until it was clear to move outside and hid behind the dysfunctional fencing. Nebula snuck a glance over the fence to see a multitude of Aurors outside and a few looking around the other rooms. 

“Alright,” Albus started, “we’re going to have to somehow get past all of them and those six buildings before we can even get close to reception.”

”Why did we have to get a room so far from our escape?” Scorpius whined.

Nora shushed the two before sneaking across to the next room and hiding behind an outdoor chair.

”What is she up to?” Hadrian asked.

”I don’t know,” Albus admitted, “But she’s used to this so it’s probably helpful.”

Nebula was surprised to see Nora twist the base of an Aurors neck and gently lay them onto the ground. _Is she crazy!?_ Nebula thought, _This is just going to complicate things!_

Nora motioned the other four towards herself and they crawled over. Nebula pulling a face of disgust at getting dirt on herself. 

“Nora, did you really just break a mans neck?” Hadrian whispered.

”Don’t be ridiculous!” The ruby haired girl replied in a hushed voice, “There’s a spot on the neck that if you hit just right will knock someone out.”

”Oh thank Merlin!” Scorpius whispered, “I thought you killed him.”

”No!” Nora hissed, “I’m not an idiot!”

Nebula rolled her eyes and peered over the fence of room six to see who was looking before she could signal them. Unfortunately they were spotted by the Auror from room eight.

”Hey!” The adult yelled out, “They’re at room six!” 

The five teenagers quickly peaked over the fencing to see a bunch of Aurors running directly towards them. _Shit,_ Nebula cursed internally and glanced at the other four.

”Three...,” Nora a whispered.

”Why are you counting!?” Albus hissed, “What help is that going to be!?”

”Two...,” she ignored him.

”Nora,” Nebula started, “Now is not the time to learn basic math!”

Nora glared at Nebula, “One!” And Nora kicked the surprisingly fragile fence down with a tap before pulling her wand out and hexing everyone that came her way.

They were so destructed by what Nora was doing they didn’t notice the Auror that went to apprehend both Nebula and Scorpius.

”Hey!” Scorpius yelled, swatting the hand away and escaping their grasp.

”Let go of me you brute!” Nebula yelled.

”Leave her alone!” Hadrian yelled before his eyes turned a sparkling shade of blue and Nebula dropped to the ground upon release. She turned to see the Auror holding their head on the ground and groaning out in pain.

”Come on!” Albus yelled as he pulled ran out to help Nora.

Nebula, Scorpius and Hadrian soon followed. Nebula pulled a branch off a tree and used that as her weapon so that she wouldn’t have to use her magic and possibly alert even more Aurors of their whereabouts. It worked well enough, but she didn’t have particularly good reflexes.

Once the five teenagers got inside reception Nora climbed on top of the table and opened the empty board where keys were supposed to hang. Behind there was a ladder and she let Nebula climb down first because she was wearing a skirt. Nebula pulled a face and scrunched up her nose after getting far enough down to let Scorpius go down next. It smelt like what she’d imagined the inside of a toilet smelt like. 

She stepped off the ladder and into a puddle before realising where she was. Everyone else managed to climb down and Nora began explaining where they were going.

”This tunnel leads us to a muggle streets in Wales,” Nora looked down, “So best not to look to suspicious when climbing out.”

Nora’s smile faltered and Nebula had to ask.

”Where in Wales will we stay?” 

Nora bit her lip, “We’ll be staying with an old acquaintance. I’m sure she’d be happy to help...” Nora didn’t seem sure and Nebula narrowed her eyes.

”Well,” Scorpius tried to lighten the mood, “I for one want to get out of this stinky tunnel, so let’s get going!”

And with that they all set of for Wales. A task that took longer than they expected.

But the Ministry was descending into chaos as more of them became zombified as Nebula had chosen to call it.


	9. Tunnel Vision - Scorpius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I have recently uploaded a work called “Their Stories: The Tales of the Unnoticed, Underrated and Under Appreciated”. I would really like it if you checked it out. So far I’ve only uploaded one chapter about Lila Rossi from MLB, however I do accept requests. Now, onto the chapter!

Scorpius followed behind Nora, as she lead them through the dark, smelly tunnel. He swore it felt damp and cool, with a mouldy stench, although by the looks of disgust on everyone else’s faces, they thought so too. The tunnel was too dark, and the only light came from Nora’s wand. He still couldn’t understand how she was able to use magic and go undetected, she looked to be around a year younger than him, meaning she would still have the trace on her.

He could hear the faint sounds of dripping water at different paces, and by how long the ladder had been he knew they weren’t too far underground. _Perhaps we’re under limestone,_ Scorpius told himself. 

The awkward silence was thick and deafening, and Scorpius was the one to break it, earning a few groans in response.

”So,” he started as Nebula sighed in annoyance, “how long will this walk take?”

Nora sighed, “Cardiff is about two hundred and forty point five kilometres away. That means it’ll take around two days on foot if we don’t rest. But if we rest it should take around three days.”

”Three days in this disgusting tunnel!?” Nebula exclaimed, “There is no way I am staying in this filth for more that long!”

”Do you want to get to safety or not!?” Albus exclaimed in response.

”Of course I do!” Nebula shouted, “But do we really have to follow the halfbreed to do so!?”

Scorpius couldn’t believe his ears. Nora was nice enough to help out four strangers when she had her own problems and Nebula would just insult her like that?

”Nebula!” Scorpius scolded, “How could you say that!?”

”Its true isn’t it!?” Nebula retorted, “She’s a werewolf! That makes her a halfbreed!”

”I can’t believe you would be so disrespectful!” Hadrian shouted in disbelief, “Nora has been nothing but nice to us!”

”Whether you like it or not we would be dead without her!” Albus yelled, “So grow up and get past your stupid prejudices! Unless you want to go back and face the Ministry, I suggest you keep your mouth shut!”

Scorpius noted that Nora had hunched over and ran up to comfort the ruby haired girl. He placed a hand on her shoulder, but she jumped back with a glint of fear in her eyes and quickly wiped away the water that formed in them. She smiled at him and looked down, fidgeting with the strap of her crop top next to her scar. Albus, Hadrian and Nebula continued to argue in the background.

Scorpius knew that his dad used to think the same way Nebula did then, but that’s also why he knew it was better to let them learn for themselves than have the opinion forced onto them. Nebula would eventually figure out that whether Nora was a werewolf or not, she was just as important as them. He hoped at least.

”You okay?” Scorpius asked in a quiet voice, argument still raging in the background.

”Yeah,” Nora smiled, “My lycanthrope is just a bit of a sore spot.”

”I guessed that much,” Scorpius looked at the shorter girl, “Are you sure you’re okay? You don’t seem it.”

Nora looked at him with slight surprise, “You asked twice.”

Scorpius pulled a confused face, “Yeah...?”

”Sorry, it’s just...,” Nora trailed off slightly, “No ones ever cared enough to ask twice.”

Scorpius nodded, “Yeah, I’m cool like that,” he joked, “Consider me your new best friend Nora Nott.”

Nora chuckled, “Well consider me your new best friend as well Scorpius Malfoy.”

Nora and Scorpius’ conversation faded into a comfortable silence as the argument behind them stopped. They walked for what felt like an eternity before Nora stopped to look through her bag. She pulled out a few small things and passed them around.

”Peanut MnM’s?” Scorpius read allowed, “What’re MnM’s?”

”Type of lolly,” Albus explained, popping one from his packet into his mouth.

”Great,” Nebula looked at it, “more sugary foods to ruin our bodies.”

everyone glared at her and she quieted down before beginning to nibble on the muggle food.

”Don’t eat them all at once,” Nora said, “You want to eat slowly so that we have enough energy to eat while we walk.”

The five teens began walking and Scorpius slowly put one of the sweets into his mouth, causing Albus to chuckle. Scorpius glared at his boyfriend. He wasn’t much used to muggle sweets, he didn’t know if they caused problems like the ones at Wealsey’s Wizarding Wheezes or jumped around like the ones at Honeydukes.

”You know Scorp,” Albus started, “it is muggle lollies.”

”So?” Scorpius asked, “When I try new wizard lollies I act like this.”

”Yes but,” Albus smiled, “wizard lollies might actually jump away, muggle lollies don’t do anything.”

”Oh,” Scorpius flushed in embarrassment before looking at Albus when their hands connected.

”Sometimes you lack of muggle knowledge is adorable,” Albus smiled fondly and kissed Scorpius on the cheek.

”Ugh!” Hadrian groaned, “Get a room!”

”Not my fault you don’t have anyone to be cute with!” Albus called out and Hadrian flipped the bird in response. 

Scorpius chuckled before hooking his arm around Albus’ elbow and leaning on his shoulder. Albus then rested his head on top of Scorpius’ before stifling a laugh.

”What?” Scorpius asked annoyed.

”Sorry it’s just,” Albus tried not to laugh, “You’re a lot shorter than I remember.”

Scorpius shoved him in the hip with his elbow, “Not my fault you grew and I didn’t.”

”Are you sure I grew and you didn’t shrink?” Albus apologised after Scorpius continued to hit him in the hip, “Okay, okay! I’m sorry.”

They continued to walk with linked arms, eating the sweets as they walked. The five teens eventually stopped and Nora looked through her bag again and passed a bracelet to Hadrian.

”Wear it,” she instructed.

”Why?” Hadrian quirked and eyebrow, “Are the others getting one?”

Nora sighed, “It’s a magic blocker,” she explained, “Seeing as it was your magic that told the Ministry where we were, I’d suggest you wear it. I used it when I was registered as alive.”

Hadrian nodded before putting it on while Nora started to lay out some blankets. Albus went through the bag to look for some clothes and Scorpius went to help Nora lay out the blankets. They were large enough to just have all five of them use them, but there weren’t enough to give each person their own blanket. Once they were done Albus threw some clothes at them.

”Who’s uncomfortable getting changed in front of people?” Albus asked.

Nora, Nebula and Scorpius all raised their hands.

”Albus,” Hadrian started, “I don’t think there’s anywhere to go without being seen.”

”You guys could just turn around,” Nebula suggested, “You don’t have to watch.”

Hadrian flushed in embarrassment, “Right, sorry.”

”Wait Scorpius,” Albus started in a questioning tone, “since when do you not like getting changed in front of people?”

”Since forever?” Scorpius replied, “I always get up before everyone else for that exact reason.”

”Oh, I just thought you were a morning person,” Albus shrugged.

The five all turned away from each other to get changed and sat down on the old scratchy blankets and went to sleep.

The next two days went by roughly the same before they reached the end of the tunnel. Nora climbed out first and they ended up in a pub kitchen. Nora lead them outside and Scorpius noted the girl seemed to be fidgeting as they neared their destination. Eventually, they reached a house and Nora let out a sigh, before wrapping on the door.

A few seconds later a woman with ruby hair like Nora’s and a similar face shape opened the door with a confused look.

”Hi... Mum,” Nora said, nervousness evident in her voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh~ We’re meeting the allusive mother~ How surprising~ Honestly if any of you understand foreshadowing, you knew this was coming. Anyway, again, check out my new thing that I can’t be bothered to type the name of!


	10. Visiting the Relatives - Nora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh~ We’re learning more about Nora’s backstory~ And maybe someone else’s ;)~ How exciting~

Nora stood in front of the open door, refusing to look her mother in the eyes. But it was undeniable. They were related. The hair, the face, down to the very detail of even her hands, they were so similar it would take a complete idiot to think they weren’t. But Nora knew better than to trust family. Especially hers.

”Hi,” the woman attempted a smile, “It’s been a while.”

Nora didn’t need to look to know the others were confused. Nora was dead, and her biological mother was acting as though the had been schoolmates suddenly meeting at a pub. All together, the way they acted towards each other wasn’t familial.

”You could say that,” Nora replied with a scoff, “But I would say eight years is a lot more than a while.”

She heard the gasp and knew exactly who it belonged to. Albus. She guessed he wouldn’t understand the idea of not spending time with family. But Nora would rather not have to in this instance. She had few memories from when she was five of this woman. None of which were pleasant.

”Listen,” Nora started to explain, “we need a place to crash. Something weird is going on and we need a place no one would think to look while we figure out what’s going on.”

Nora finally looked this almost stranger in the eyes and watched her expression shift as she tried not to look annoyed. Eventually, she sighed.

”Come on in,” she stepped aside, “I can set something up for you in the guest bedroom. It’s currently got a few of Dexter’s old things.”

Nora’s face twisted into one of confusion. Was Dexter an old boyfriend? A current boyfriend? A fiancé or husband even? She didn’t know, and the look on her mother’s face gave nothing away. Nora tried to piece together an explanation for her mother having old things of some guys as she ascended up the stairs. 

The fourteen year old girl finally reached the top and found the guest bedroom, placing their only bag - which had an undetectable extension charm placed on it - on the bed before finally turning to look at her travelling companions.

”What was that?” Hadrian hissed, “You were announced as officially dead and she says its been a while!?”

”Did she not read the Daily Prophet or something!?” Nebula asked.

Nora stayed silent as she was bombarded by similar questions from Hadrian, Albus and Nebula. Scorpius stayed relatively silent, clearly in thought trying to figure it out.

”All adults get a copy of the Daily Prophet!” Nebula hissed until a realisation hit her, “Unless... She’s not a witch. She’s a muggle.”

”Bingo,” Nora said, “She is a muggle. Can’t get involved in wizard affairs unless she has custody over me.”

Scorpius finally decided to chime in, “You said you hadn’t seen her in eight years. But you would’ve been five or six. So, you wouldn’t remember anything about her?”

Nora nodded, “When she found out what we were she ran for the hills. Literally, we’re on a hill. The only thing I really know about her is that she’s a judgemental bitch named Felicity. Kind of ironic that her name means happiness.”

Nora could feel the sympathetic looks burning the back of her head as she took a few essentials out. She knew never to take everything out in case you had to make a quick escape. She went to check the closet for if there was any space for the bag when she saw it. Baby toys that she knew for certain weren’t hers. Dexter was her half-brother. And he would have to be at a school based on the age of the toys. 

Her eyes stung with tears as she pulled a xylophone out and locked at the rainbow instrument. A tear slipped down her cheek and she quickly put the toy back and wiped it away before smiling at the other four and heading down the stairs.

She found her mother in the kitchen, chopping up some vegetables - presumably for dinner. The sight of this woman acting so domestic made Nora’s blood boil, but she kept the lid on and cleared her throat.

”Thank you, for letting us stay with you,” Nora attempted a smile but it came out all wrong.

Her mother didn’t turn around, “Yes, well I figured it was the least I could do for you Nicole.”

Nicole? Was this woman serious? Nora could barely stop the lid from popping off her steaming pot of anger when she spoke.

”Nora,” she corrected.

”What?” The woman turned around with a confused expression.

”My name is Nora,” she repeated, “Not Nicole.”

The adult chuckled, “You’ll have to forgive me,” she said, almost turning back to the food, “It’s been a while.”

”Yes,” Nora could feel the lid slipping off the pot, “Yes it has. Eight years to be more exact. In that time it seems you’ve been able to improve on your parenting skills. Dexter is my brother isn’t he?”

Nora’s mother stood there silent for a moment before answering, “Yes well, I’ve grown since you were five.”

”Not enough to pay us a visit,” Nora felt the boiling broth of her anger reaching the lip of the pot, “Eight years, and you didn’t even send a letter. I didn’t have a female role model to ask about my problems. Problems that Dad simply wouldn’t understand!”

Nora’s mother started to get fidgety, “I didn’t think you guys would want to see me.”

”Why!?” Nora felt tears threatening to escape, “You were my mother! You were there when I said my first word! When I took my first steps! How was my first accidental spell any different!?”

”Because watching your child levitate a bottle of milk towards themselves at four years old isn’t normal!” The grown woman started to yell, “I didn’t know what to think! Your father failed to mention what he was!”

”Human!” Nora exclaimed, “We were human, just like you! I was dead! Did you know that!? Dad was arrested and I ran away and because no one ever found me I was announced dead! And there was no one willing to plan a funeral because Dad was all I had!”

”It’s not my fault you and your freaky government didn’t tell me!” 

“So, we’re freaks now!?” Nora felt the hot tears drip down her cheeks, “Dad and I never did anything to you! Why did you have to ruin everything!?”

”I was a different woman!” Nora’s mother yelled, “I was scared okay!”

”Dad begged you to stay!” Nora shouted, and guessed that everyone could hear, “What was so wrong with being a little different that you had to leave!? You could have worked it out! But instead you and Dad fought about everything and you would hit him! Why did you hate us so much!?”

”Because I grew up in the real world!” Nora’s mother put down her cloth, “Where fairies, and witches, and mermaids didn’t exist!”

”But we do!” Nora shouted, “Mum, we do! And you were supposed to stay! You were supposed to be there when I started to question everything! When my body started developing! When Dad got arrested! But because you weren’t there I had nowhere to turn! I was taken by werewolves because I couldn’t turn to you!”

”Werwolves!?” Nora’s mother visibly changed from anger to shocked rage, “So now there are hairy mutts running around!?”

”I’m one of those so called hairy mutts!”

”Oh for fucks sake!” her mother cursed, “I only recently came to terms with you being a witch and now your a furry freak too!?”

”Is that why you couldn’t come back!?” Nora exclaimed as tears trailed down her face, “You were scared of what you’d find!?”

”You want honesty!? Fine!” Her mother exclaimed, “I never came back because I didn’t want to be part of a family of circus freaks!”

And in one swift movement of Felicity’s hand, Nora’s head swung to the right with a stinging sensation overtaking her tear stained cheek. 

“I will look after you guys, but don’t expect me to pretend you’re my daughter,” Felicity went back to chopping vegetables and Nora stared in shock.

The ruby haired teen took a deep breath before walking into the entrance and closing the door behind her. She lent onto it and began to sob quietly. This woman had birthed her, had read to her, had taken care of her for the first few years of her life and then vanished. She had never imagined the talk going that way, and she had never really imagined her mother would be so judgemental.

Nora slid to the floor with her head in her hands, shaking as her quiet sobs escaped. She pushed her hair out of her face and looked up to see Nebula coming down the stairs, head hung low. The girl sat next to her and stayed silent for a moment.

Nora could only guess at what was coming next. An insult about her mother not wanting her, some slur about being both a halfblood and a halfbreed. But she didn’t expect Nebula to put an arm around her.

”I never really though about how bad it must feel to be on the receiving end of the criticism,” Nebula admitted, “But hearing a muggle insult Wizards put things into perspective. I’m sorry for everything I said back in the tunnel.”

Nora could tell that Nebula wasn’t used to giving affection, the hug was very awkward on her part until Nora leaned in slightly.

”You were taught to think that,” Nora sighed, “You didn’t know any better.”

”I should’ve,” Nebula seemed to relax a little, “Seeing as I heard all of your family drama, I think you should know mine. My father has been cheating on my mother.”

Nora sat up in surprise at that. She had never pictured Nebula as the type to have problems at home.

”Shocking, I know,” Nebula sighed, “Seems to be a Parkinson family trait on the male side. I threatened to tell mother right before the beginning of school and father and I got into an argument. He accidentally pushed me down the stairs and I broke my arm. I told everyone I fell out of a tree.”

Nora gasped. 

“The only reason I was light enough for his small push to knock me over is because I have an eating disorder,” Nebula let out a shaky breath at the things she was admitting to, “Also seems to be a Parkinson family trait. For females though. My aunt Pansy died soon after I was born because of her bulimia.”

Nora had never guessed at the drama pureblood society must’ve faced. Her Dad had once been part of it, sure, but he never liked to look back on his immature Hogwarts days, saying he’d rather focus on how much he’d grown since then. So, she never found out much about his childhood or his old friends. He’d cut ties with most of them after marrying Felicity.

”So, I do know a thing or two about messed up families,” Nebula gave a watery smile to Nora, “I’m just not that great at being a nice person.”

Nora giggled, “You and me both sister.”

And so a friendship blossomed in the Thorne household. But the real friendship you should be worried about is the one Delphi had created.


End file.
